


It's all about Sex

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and Zeke have an agreement ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all about Sex

Casey returned to the bedroom after his extensive shower, his hair still a bit damp, wearing only his boxers. Zeke was still sprawled out on the king-sized bed, he had stubbed out his half-smoked cigarette in the ashtray on the small side table and closed his eyes again. But Casey knew he was not asleep. Soon enough he would get up, stretch his body and then he would disappear in the bathroom without further ado. There was no need to talk. He would come out again when the front door had closed behind Casey. The same procedure every week.

Casey grabbed for his shirt, but then he paused for a moment to take in the sight of Zeke. He was so beautiful, he wished to have his camera at hand to take some pics. The chest heaved softly under his breath, his head was resting on one arm, the other hand was laying on his stomach, long, small fingers covering the bellybutton. His cock looked big and strong even in a non-aroused state. A light shiver was rushing through Casey's body when he thought about all the things Zeke had done to him not long ago. He loved every touch, every teasing, the way Zeke's experienced fingers knew to arouse him. And when he finally entered him there was always this short moment of pausing, to make sure that he was ready. Zeke did never hurt him though Casey wasn't sure if he would even notice it. When Zeke was making love with him the world around was left behind.

No, not making love, it was just sex, wonderful, mind-blowing sex, Casey had never dared to dream about before. They met regularly, every Thursday, from four to six o'clock. Zeke was living on his own for ages, no one cared about it what he did with his life. For Casey it was different, his parents framed rules, demanded to know how he spent his time. Thursdays from four to six, he went to the chess club, since two years already, and no one asked about it anymore.

It had started three months ago. Casey had already known that he was gay for longer. Of course he had to keep it secret, was alone with all his phantasies and confusing dreams. He knew, there were magazines and movies, maybe they could answer some of his questions … but how to get them? One day he had worked up all his courage and asked Zeke. Everyone at Highschool knew that Zeke was the first address for whatever you needed, drugs, booze, fake IDs, condoms and porn.

Gay porn? Zeke had looked at him with these amused sparkles in his eyes and maybe this was the moment he fell in love with him, as hopeless as it was.

"You don't need cheesy movies, Casey, you need sex," Zeke had told him.  
The offer he made him left him shocked, with a deep-red face and tears of embarrassment in his eyes he ran away. But Zeke wasn't willing to give up so quickly. The next day he had waited for him in the washroom.

"They say I'm a good lover," he said.  
"I can teach you whatever you want to know."

His fleeting kiss had turned Casey's legs into jelly. Unable to protest he finally gave in.  
"What ... what do you expect from me?"

Zeke chuckled, he knew he had reached his goal. Casey would do whatever he wanted him to do, a new game to fight the loneliness in his life.  
“Not much,” he said.  
“I know you are still a virgin, so let's see where it will lead us to.  
  
Just some rules you need to accept. You will not talk about our agreement. It's just about fucking. No stupid talk. No empty promises. No dates or other romantic crap. We're no friends, we will never be.”

Suddenly Zeke moved, glared at him with hazelnut brown, slightly narrowed eyes. Casey quickly turned away, pulled the shirt over his head and grabbed for his socks. Sometimes he was afraid that Zeke could read his mind. No, he didn't complain, the hours together with him were so much more he had expected to get. Just sometimes he turned into a hopeless romantic dreamer.

Then he thought about it how it would be, to spend a night with him, just lying in his arms after the sex, laughing about the silly movie they would watch, to share a pizza. They would joke around, tease each other, until their kisses would get more passionate again and they would end fucking on the floor in front of the TV, not caring about pizza and movies and the whole world anymore.

"Case?"

He felt a cold shudder creeping through his body. Zeke never gave him pet names, this wasn't part of their agreement. Almost panic-fueled he grabbed for his jeans and hitched it up.  
"It's going late, I better should hurry up," he muttered.  
No, he didn't want to hear what Zeke had to tell him.

"Just a sec. Any plans for tomorrow?”

Casey stiffened in every movement.  
“What do you mean,” he asked, full of distrust.  
Tomorrow was Friday. But it was always Thursday, from four to six, no exceptions. Zeke stared at him with a strange look in his eyes and Casey started to feel even more uneasy.

"I have two cinema tickets. Armageddon. Interested?"

"Ähm ..."  
Casey's head was spinning.  
“You ask me ...”

"I know we have a different deal," continued Zeke.  
"But it's just a movie."

Casey was still struggling with the dizziness.  
"Sure. Just a movie.”

"So, you are coming?"

Slowly, very slowly, it started to sink in and finally he nodded.  
"Hey, it's Bruce Willis, isn't it? The movie is sold out since weeks. Of course, I don't want to miss the chance to watch it."

The smile on Zeke's face was barely visible, but his eyes spoke volumes.  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> written for fffc - challenge 15.34. - postcoital
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
